Incomplete
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: After being attacked by MECH, Nikki is rescued by the Autobots. After spending time with them, she falls in love with Optimus Prime. Its been almost 3yrs since she's been with the Autobots and no sign of a current mate with Optimus. However, when Nikki learns about Causeway, will she be desperate to join the Decepticons if she can't be with Optimus?
1. Chapter 1

08/27/2013

**Hi all!**

**Yes I know, its been A WHILE since I've posted anything new! But, I've got a new fanfic that I've been working on recently with the fabulous: u/1344396/ Anyway, we're writing it together and she's letting me use her character Causeway. **

**Anyway, just to clarify a few things. Yes this fanfic does kind of follow my Optimus story that is currently here. Although a few things have changed. I have changed it to follow more along to TF: Prime and I have changed my characters name from Carly to Nikki. I did have this posted on DA, but people were getting bent out of shape about her name. So I changed it to Nikki and when she is in her robotic form her name in Akadea.**

**And oh this is just a prologue to lead you into the story. **

**I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. **

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**I do hope everyone enjoys this fanfic. We've worked really hard on it!**

**ENJOY!**

**X0X0X**

Incomplete: Prolouge

Nikki just sat inside at the local fast food restaurant that was located in the center of Jasper, Nevada. And the only reason why she was even there so late at night was because she was in the processes of running away. Even though she had only just left her house, she still sat there with a cup of coffee as she couldn't believe that she was actually running away.

It was just that she was just one year shy of being thirty-five and nothing in her life was anything near what she wanted it to be. She had thought about running away for quite sometime now, but she never thought she would go through with it. It was just that maybe if she ran away, she could escape her everyday life and hopefully land in a place where she could grow and live her life. Well, at least that was the plan. Nikki couldn't help but to think to herself, although her thoughts were quickly brought away from her as a shiny orange and white ambulance pulled up in front of the K-O Burger.

The lights were not on and as she looked around the restaurant, no one seemed to be in need of an ambulance. She dismissed it and just figured that the paramedics were stopping by to get something to eat. However, Nikki did notice that no one got out of the ambulance at first. And because of that, the ambulance had her attention. She didn't know why but she just thought it was rather odd that no one got out of it. That was, until she saw a little boy step out from the passenger seat of the ambulance. After that, she just couldn't help but to stare after the little boy and wonder why he stepped out of that ambulance that no one else seemed to get out of.

He looked to be about twelve or so. For whatever reason, Nikki just couldn't help but to stare after the little boy as he walked behind the counter towards a younger male, maybe in his teens who she has seen working at the K-O Burger before. But Nikki had never seen the little boy approach the other kid before and she thought that maybe the little boy was a younger cousin or something. She watched as the teenager walked out with the little boy as it seemed as though he was done with his shift. However, the teenager did not go into the ambulance with the younger boy. Instead he walked over to a blue and black crotch rocket and proceeded to follow the ambulance out of the parking lot.

'What was that about? That didn't make sense at all!' Nikki couldn't help but to think to herself as she shrugged it off while she finished her coffee.

And as she finished her coffee, she put a tip down on the table and proceeded to pay for her meal. It had seemed really dark out to Nikki as she couldn't help but to notice while she walked out to her car. But then again, she wasn't used to driving after midnight either. She couldn't help but to think to herself as she took a look around the almost deserted parking lot as she approached her car.

The lights had shut off inside of the K-O Burger as the last customer left. The restaurant had shut down for the night and she was pretty much the only one left in the parking lot. That was expect for a black car that was parked in the corner. Nikki saw the car when she left, but paid no attention to it when she walked to her car. However, after retrieving something from the backseat of her Camaro, she was about to step into the drivers seat when the black car that she saw in the corner of the parking lot approached her. Scared out of her mind, she quickly tried to close the door and drive away, but that never happened.

A troop of men dressed in some kind of black uniforms got out of their vehicle as they surrounded her. Nikki tried to run from them, but didn't get very far as one of the troopers tackled her to the ground.

"Escaping is futile…" A gentleman that looked to be in his late forty's or so with gray hair said in a deep low voice as he approached Nikki.

"What do you want with me?" Nikki asked wanting to know what this was all about.

"We want information from you…"

"What kind of information?" Nikki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know that ambulance that was here a while ago?" He asked Nikki as she looked at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What ambulance? You mean that orange and white one that was here? I don't know anything about that vehicle at all. Who are you and what do you want?" Nikki couldn't help but to ask as she wanted to know what was going on.

"If you must know, I am Colonel Silas. The leader of MECH…"

"MECH? Look, whoever you're looking for…I think you've got the wrong person!" Nikki told him as she was getting aggravated.

"I saw you look after that ambulance and Jack and Raf as well…"Silas proceeded to tell Nikki.

"Who?" Was all she could think of to say as she could tell Silas was getting angry with her.

"Enough of this! Maybe you'll talk later on." Was all Silas said as he brought out what looked to be like a stun gun of some sort.

"Look, you have the wrong per…" Nikki tried to say before Silas used a stun gun on her.

"Put her in the back." He ordered the troopers as they did as they were asked.

During this kidnapping, the ambulance that Silas sought after just so happened to drive by as he saw it happen as he first drove away from the restaurant.

Without driving all the way back to their base to drop Raf off, Ratchet knew he had to act quickly because he indeed knew it was MECH. And after letting Raf out across the street, Ratchet quickly transformed.

"Let the girl go!" Ratchet angrily said as he transformed while he approached them.

And as he retracted his blade, the troops pointed their guns towards Ratchet as a faint sound of a motorcycle could be heard from down the street. Silas knew it was one of them and rolled his eyes.

"Move out men and leave the girl. There will be another time to capture one of them!" Silas demanded as they piled back into their vehicle before Arcee arrived as they left Nikki passed out on the ground in front of Ratchet.

Ratchet knelt down to gently pick up Nikki when Arcee arrived. Jack stepped down as she transformed and looked over at Ratchet.

"MECH?" Was all Arcee could ask as she knew that was the only explanation.

"They probably thought she was with us. I saw her look over at me while I was sitting there." Ratchet somewhat tried to explain to Arcee.

"And they probably saw that too and in their own demented way they took that as she was with us…" Arcee said in disgust.

"We've got to get her back to base where I can check over her." Ratchet said as he transformed into his vehicle mode.

Gently Arcee placed Nikki into the passenger seat and then she transformed herself. Jack got back on and on their way back to base, she picked up Raf where Ratchet dropped him off across the street. Then, they were finally on their way back to their base with someone else to look after, after she innocently got mixed up in their mess.

XXX

"Ratchet…" Optimus began to question when him and Arcee pulled into base, but was quickly cut off when Arcee gently pulled Nikki out from the passenger seat and Ratchet transformed.

"Quickly, I need her over here now!" Ratchet demanded as Arcee brought her over to him.

"What's going on?" June couldn't help but to ask as she noticed that they brought in another human, when conveniently she just so happened to be there.

"MECH happened. Apparently they had knocked her out. How they knocked her out, I am not sure. I did not see all of it." Ratchet explained to June.

Without saying a word to Ratchet, June quickly attended to Nikki. She checked over every inch of her and came to the conclusion that they had used some type of a stun gun on her. June saw the marks around her upper hip area as she examined her. And given the time from when she was attacked to now when Ratchet brought her to base, June thought that she would awake any time now. That was also depending on what type of stun gun they used on her. But like the others, June hoped that she would awaken soon.

"Well, to my findings they apparently used some type of stun gun on her. Although depending on what type of stun gun they used, she should be waking up any time now." June mentioned as Ratchet looked down at her.

"This is MECH we are dealing with here. Nothing is ordinary with them if they even used a stun gun on her. We will keep her here under our watch until she recovers." Ratchet mentioned as Optimus agreed.

"With all due respect Optimus, but…another human?" Bulkhead couldn't help but to say as there were only five Autobots and three of them were already looking after a human of their own.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply." Arcee said jokingly when Ratchet cut in.

"Yes Optimus, there's already three humans here! We can't keep bringing them in whenever they get caught up with us…"

"Well then, Ratchet…you will look after her…since you brought her in." Optimus told him as he could tell that Ratchet was not all that happy with him.

"Curb side duty, really Optimus?" Ratchet questioned in a low discusted voice.

"We've all been there Ratchet." Bulkhead brought to Ratchet'ss attention as he just rolled his eyes and the other Bots went on about their business.

"Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy's." Ratchet couldn't help but to mention to Optimus as he looked down at Nikki as she laid there on the examining table on their behalf.

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus said as he looked down at her as well, not really sure of what more to say.

**PS: I got the idea for this fanfic when I heard the song Incomplete by Backstreet Boys. The lyrics can be found here: . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all!**

**Yes I know, its been A WHILE since I've posted anything new! But, I've got a new fanfic that I've been working on recently with the fabulous: u/1344396/ Anyway, we're writing it together and she's letting me use her character Causeway.**

**Anyway, just to clarify a few things. Yes this fanfic does kind of follow my Optimus story that is currently here. Although a few things have changed. I have changed it to follow more along to TF: Prime and I have changed my characters name from Carly to Nikki. I did have this posted on DA, but people were getting bent out of shape about her name. So I changed it to Nikki and when she is in her robotic form her name in Akadea.**

**And oh this is just a prologue to lead you into the story.**

**I hope that doesn't confuse anyone.**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**I do hope everyone enjoys this fanfic. We've worked really hard on it!**

**This chapter was written by u/1344396/Elita-0ne**

**ENJOY!**

**X0X0X**

It was a long hard day for the Autobots after a long battle with the Decepticons near their old base. Now they were back at the humans military base which was now their new base location. Akadea had decided to walk around looking for something to do as she has checked up on everyone but One, one mech that was hardly ever at base, Optimus. Akadea wanted to see if he was also okay after the battle but then had nothing to do, that is when she went for a relaxing walk around their base. It peaceful as she heard the birds singing happily. In that moment, she had found a descent place to sit and look out at the sun as it had started to set, it was absolutely perfect out in that moment for her. She heard the sounds of the crickets making music as the night began to emerge. The moment was so perfect, and felt that nothing could stop this moment.

Akaeda couldn't help to think to herself of all that has happened to her over the years since she had been with the Autobots as she rested against a rock formation, looking up into the night sky. Sure it would have been nice to climb to the top of one of the canyon boulders and just gaze out over the desert, but she was just fine where she was. Her frame was relaxed and claiming would not help it relax if she did in-fact clime the cannon walls to see over them.

Not realizing it Akadea started to drift off and before she knew it, she was out of it. While Akadea was asleep she had no idea that a Decepticon scout had located her and sedated her, making sure she did not wake up during transport.

During this transport a shiny red flamed semi had drove by getting a Decepticon signal as she had to act quick. Having been traveling and looking for others of her own kind, she found the signal. She saw that there was a Decepticon drone that had taken something or someone with him, that is when She saw a space bridge open up and the femme had to act fast.

"You are going no where with anyone." the femme said to herself as she pulled out her blasters and ran strait for the Decepticon drone, but two others came driving up and firing at her. The femme shot the first drone causing it to blow up, the other one had transformed and fired at her, that is when she retracted one of her cannons and drew her sword raising her arm and plunging the blade in the Vehicons chest plates and sending a shock of electricity to finish it off. That is when she looked and saw the other Decepticon had stopped and started to fire at the red femme as she took a shot in the side but she pushed it aside and drew both blades and headed strait for the remaining Vehicons. The red flamed fem-bot held one blade in front of her as the other one came down and decapitated the drone.

"That is what you get when you mess with Autobots." the femme said as she looked down at the passed out fem-bot.

"Lets get you to safety." The fem-bot said as she knelt down and picked her up and ran off to get away from the ground bridge as she knew more would arrive if she did not take cover quickly.

It has been several hours now since the unknown femme had rescued Akadea, who was finally starting to awake. Akadea opened her optics thinking to awake in the same place she was and to her surprise she was not. Akadea looked around in this cave that had a little bit of light as panic started to set in. Akadea sat up looking around wondering where she was, not understanding how she had got there.

"Would somebody please tell me how I got here, where am I!?" She yelled as loud as she possibly could as she readied herself just in-case that someone was going to harm her. Then just as she opened her mouth once more she saw a shadow and heard footsteps of someone she hand never heard before. That is when Akadea saw who it was, She kind of expected to see Knockout emerge from the shadows though, but then Knockout was in the warship and this was no warship. It was then she saw who it was, she was a red fem-bot with what it looked to be a ghost flamed pattern on her head and legs.

"WHO are you! And why am I here!?" Akadea asked this femme who looked back at her with blue optics.

"I am Causeway, the one who saved your life, I was driving by fallowing some signals when I saw a Decepticon drone carry you to their spacebrige. I knew you were in trouble so I acted as fast as I could... Now you are free to go. I just wanted to be sure you were alright..." Causeway said to her as she shifted her weight a bit from one foot to the other.

Akadea looked at her and saw she was not a threat to her, but wondered where she came from. The only femmes she ever saw was Arcee. Well, there was Airachnid but she just wanted to know who she was.

"My name is Akadea, thank you for saving me. I may not have been here if it was not for you, but I must get back to the others. They might be looking for me." Akadea said to Causeway who nodded to her in return.

"I am sorry you have not heard of me, but I believe it would be better if I see you to your location, but then I have to leave. I do not want to bother any of the others, they do not know I am here. I would ask if you do not tell them, especially Optimus Prime, who I have know and was with him since far before the war, when he was once named Orion Pax." Causeway said stopping for a moment taking a deep sigh.

"Now I have to ask, are they alright and is Ratchet there with them? I just need to know if they are okay?" Causeway added asking Akadea.

"Wait what? How do…how do you know about them? And yes Ratchet is indeed alright and safe, now answer me, how do you know them?" Akadea asked her now standing as she came up to Causeways chest plates.

"Dang for a fem-bot you are tall." Akadea added.

Causeway smiled then, "I thank you for telling me that they are safe, but you ask how I know them, well I was on the ark with them a long time ago. Something happened on the ship and we where separated…I believe they think I am dead... I do not want to upset them or cause them trouble." Causeway told her.

"What do you mean you've known and been with Optimus since before their war? What do you mean!? Tell me!" Akadea demanded to know as she was confused now.

"I am sorry but I cannot tell you... I will see you make it to your location then I will drive off into the desert wind." Causeway said as she knew the femme was protective over the Autobots just as she was.

"We have to get you back now please fallow me." Causeway said as she transformed and drove out of the cave. Akadea was a bit shaky about her but kept her guard up and transformed and fallowed Causeway.

Two hours had gone by as Causeway pulled up a mile from the base location and transformed. It was not long when Akadea pulled up and did the same trying to keep her distance.

"Okay why did we stop, the base is right there." Akadea asked getting a little worry about all this.

"Akadea I am sorry but I cannot let them know that I am here, you must go alone from here" Causeway said looking over at the base. As then she darted in be hind a rock and transformed watching her in her truck mode. Akadea nodded as she turned and headed to the base but on the way there Akadea miss calculated a step and tripped over a large rock due to the night being so dark she could not see very well and Akadea went down hitting her head on a much larger rock. Causeway transformed and was about to help her as she saw someone come out of the base and Causeway darted back behind the rock looking. That is when Akadea sat up and stood holding her head for a moment thinking she was still in the place but knew it was not the spot.

"WH...where am I..." Akadea said to herself starting to stumble down to level ground heading to the base.

It was then that Ratchet came out thinking something was wrong. Looking around he saw Akadea stumbling to the base, "By the All Spark what happened to you!" he yelled out as he saw she was moving very slowly.

Akadea was barley even walking, it was as if she looked like she was in a dazes. At least that's what it looked like to Ratchet. And then as if his assumptions were true, Akadea nearly passed out before his eyes. Ratchet took off running then knowing he had to help her, when he arrived to her location he saw that she didn't totally hit the ground. Akadea was kneeling on one knee when he came to her side.

"Akadea!" Ratchet called to her with worry in his voice as he picked her up from the ground and into his arms.

"Ratchet…what happened? Did I fall asleep…but…but I do not know how I…I got here…" Akadea told him as she could not remember what all happened. All she remembered was resting against a canyon rock.

"I see. Lets get you inside Akadea, and get a better look at you." Ratchet said as he was worried about her. Akadea did not say another word as she just held onto Ratchets neck as he carried her inside the base. And it was then that Ratchet knew something was a bit odd about all this. He said looking back feeling a little odd as he saw a small semi drive off, but he could not do anything about it, he had to make sure that Akadea was alright But he had this odd feeling that, that truck had something to do with Akadea's returning to base.

**PS: I got the idea for this fanfic when I heard the song Incomplete by Backstreet Boys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all!**

**Yes I know, its been A WHILE since I've posted anything new! But, I've got a new fanfic that I've been working on recently with the fabulous: u/1344396/ Anyway, we're writing it together and she's letting me use her character Causeway.**

**Anyway, just to clarify a few things. Yes this fanfic does kind of follow my Optimus story that is currently here. Although a few things have changed. I have changed it to follow more along to TF: Prime and I have changed my characters name from Carly to Nikki. I did have this posted on DA, but people were getting bent out of shape about her name. So I changed it to Nikki and when she is in her robotic form her name in Akadea.**

**And just one more thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter I posted. Starting with that chapter, the rest of this fanfic takes place about 2 years or so after the prologue. At least the time frame is when the Autobots get a new base location in TF:Prime. That's roughly where the rest of this fanfic starts. So, it's a good while after he prologue. So Akadea has known the Autobots for a long while now. And there will be plenty of back stories to come later to explain things. **

**Just wanted to clear that up. Hope that's not too confusing. **

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**I do hope everyone enjoys this fanfic. We've worked really hard on it!**

**This chapter was written by me!**

**ENJOY!**

**X0X0X**

In deed Ratchet's assumptions were in fact true that, that truck that he saw when he brought Akadea back to base was the reason that he had found her where she was. But he would have no way of knowing any further information until Akadea woke up. Considering when he found her, she was pretty much out of it, and of course he didn't want to wake her. She did need her rest…but he just desperately wanted to know what happened and what was the story with that truck he saw? He couldn't help but to ask himself.

In fact, he wanted to go investigate things for himself, but he didn't want to leave Akadea behind either. That was, when she started to wake up, a sigh of relief escaped Ratchet's lips as he saw her optics open. Even though he knew it wasn't a good time to ask her questions…it was just that he wanted to know what had happened so terribly bad.

"Thank Primus you're awake! I was starting to worry! Are you alright?" Ratchet asked as he was very much concerned about her.

"I think so. Everything is a bit hazy…but…I'm alright…I think" Akadea told him as she lied to him as she stood up from the examining table.

"Eh, ep, ep…where do you think you are going!? You are in no condition do be going anywhere!" Ratchet told her as she just looked over at him as he wouldn't let her move so much as a single bearing.

"So, you're basically putting me under "base arrest?" Akadea annoyingly asked as she just looked over at Ratchet with one optic raised.

"For the most part…just until I can figure out what happened and to make sure you are alright…"

He could tell she wasn't happy about that, but he really didn't care. Things just didn't look right, or add up for that matter. Maybe now he can start to piece things together.

"Do you remember anything, anything at all?" Ratchet asked as he started to run some tests on her.

"Not really…I mean, the only thing I remember was resting against a canyon rock. After that, its pretty much a blur." Was all she tried to explain the best she could as she noticed Ratchet had a questioning look on his face.

"So…you don't remember a truck at all?" He questioned as she looked over at him.

"No, but I vaguely remember that there was someone who brought me to where you found me. I don't even remember if they had a name. Everything is just a blur!" Was all she could explain to the best of her knowledge.

However, Ratchet didn't like it how he still couldn't put anything together. He was more than just concerned, he was now worried. In fact, he didn't know where to even go from here and thought maybe it would be best to call upon Optimus for some back up.

"Optimus…could you come down here please? We have a situation on our hands." Was all Ratchet said through their comlink system.

"I will be right there…"

XXX

"I heard about what had happened, and I was already on my way. Are you alright my dear?" Optimus asked as he was deeply concerned about her.

"For the most part…just tired and shaken up a little." She told Optimus as she couldn't wait to be surrounded by his loving arms.

He held her tight as she just rested there for a while against his chest, not really wanting to leave his embrace. That was, until Optimus made the first move as he started to walk towards Ratchet.

"Want to come and investigate things with me?" Optimus asked Ratchet as he turned around from his station.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He told Optimus as they started to walk off together while leaving Akadea behind.

"What…you guys are just going to investigate things while I stay here!?" Akadea questioned, annoyed at the fact that they would just walk off without her.

"In this particular case, yes. You are just too weak to be going out. I deeply advice you to just stay here and rest." Optimus told her, even though he knew she was disappointed with his decision.

"Okay." Was all she said as she went to go lay back down, even though she knew she had other plans.

Even though she knew Optimus told her to stay, she waited until they were at least a ways away from base before she snuck out to follow them. Actually, they were further away then she thought, she couldn't help but to notice as she made her way outside.

Ratchet and Optimus were quite a ways from base when they stopped at the point where Ratchet had found Akadea. That much she remembered. But how she even got there was still a mystery. She couldn't help but to think to herself, that was until she saw Ratchet and Optimus stop at a near by canyon rock.

Akadea stayed back the best she could, even though she wanted to get closer. But she knew she was close enough to kind of hear what they were saying. But then she realized that they seemed to have been talking to someone. Being Bot or Con, she wanted to get close enough to hear their conversation…and she did.

"Ratchet…OPTIMUS!?" Caralena thought she heard the voice of a female bot say. However, she didn't like how she put a little emphasize in her voice when she said Optimus.

"By the All Spark…it can't be!?" She heard Optimus say rather softly.

"We have to get you back to base NOW!" Ratchet demanded as he went to go pick Causeway up from the ground when she stopped him.

"NO, the others believe I am dead. You did too until you discovered me here!" Causeway said softly, which made it more obvious that she was in pain.

"Causeway, please listen to Ratchet…you are hurt!" Optimus replied as he was worried about her.

"But…"

"Lets just get you back to base. Then we will go from there." Akadea heard Optimus say as she saw Optimus and Ratchet help her limp back to base.

Akadea just stayed back as she watched the three of them walk back to base. She could tell Causeway was hurt. She saw the wound on her side and wondered what had happened. Could her injury be the result of whatever happened to her? Akadea couldn't help but to ask herself as she transformed back into her vehicle mode and decided to get back to base before she got caught.

**PS: I got the idea for this fanfic when I heard the song Incomplete by Backstreet Boys.**


End file.
